User blog:Kman034/TANKING 101 - Roles of Tank
Hey there guys this is one of my first blog posts so bear with me and my English (it’s not my first language) This Post, or rather series of posts, will focus on introspective look in how to be a tank. I want to start this blog to help new players how to integrate themselves into the Meta, with one of the most basic but important roles in LoL. That being said, I hope this blog encourages some people to ask Riot to make more pure tanks and support tanks ( there are only 10 champions who are considered by Riot to be pure tanks), so there is more versatility and choice when someone wants to play the role of tank. The first thing I want to discuss is the roles of being a tank and the benefits of these roles in a team ' Now for the roles: '''TANKING ' Of course this is your first and foremost role of being a tank. Your initial job is to keep your team safe and put yourself in the line of fire so that allies can freely move around and take down the enemy. You yourself would be the least likely to be a damage source, has to take the role of being that tank because although your abilities do little against the enemies health bars but will do so much if combined with the efforts of the team. You most keep in mind that a tank is team player; the tank never goes in alone even if he can take the damage. 'REMEMBER KEEPING YOUR TEAM SAFE IS YOUR MOST PRIMARY ROLE. ' Being a tank doesn’t also mean you have to stand there and take damage like a wall ( although some champions can do that) you have your abilities to compliment whatever other roles you need to fulfil as I would explain later. 'DISRUPTION ' ' '''What is tank without crowd control, they say. Easily, the second most important role of a tank is disruption. Disruption in layman’s terms simply means messing up the enemy team’s plan. You as a tank, have to power to single out high value targets, the carries, and to hinder the other team’s tank who can also disrupt your team. This job is very important as it allows your team to set up kills that would otherwise be impossible to get. '''Your crowd control is a key to this role and should be used wisely if ever you want to succeed as tank. ' Sometimes, disruption becomes more of a skill than a role. A good disruption is play a big role in team fights specifically as it decides which enemies can be taken down the easiest and which ones can be ignored for the mean time. Choosing who to disrupt and when to disrupt, is a combination of quick thinking, a great deal of knowledge of the enemy champions and of course your ability to make good decision. This role is easy to learn but hard to master as some of my friends would say. So take time to learn and to gain experience. '''SUPPORT A branch or part of the tanking role, you have to know when to give support to allies as most tanks contain helpful buffs that can be targeted to allies. Knowing when to use these abilities will contribute to the overall safety of the team. This is especially true when your disruption is not enough to protect team. 'Sometimes directly helping your allies is better than soaking up all the damage. ' 'INITIATION ' ' '''One of hardest roles that a tank has to do is initiation. I myself haven’t quite fully mastered this solely because it greatly varies from champion to champion. The role basically entails you to start a team fight or a clash. You have to do this because as a tank you are the safest bet to survive the initial encounter. Initiation as simple as it sound is frankly very difficult to succeed in. This role requires you to have good judgement of things as well as the ability to see not only what champions you are up against and the ones you are with but also the players playing said champions. This role, although is difficult, it is also the most rewarding as it entails the tide of the team fight before it even happens. Awareness plays key role here as it you have to look at both your team and the enemy team. '''You have to know that exact moment when your team is ready and the other is not. ' ' ' 'Now that I am done with what tanks does next time I would discuss the optimal champions to play as tanks. SO STAY TUNED :D ' 'PLEASE COMMENT TO ANYTHING YOU MIGHT AGREE ON OR DISAGREE ON. I WOULD LIKE TO READ YOUR ARGUMENTS AS IT MIGHT MAKE ME BETTER PLAYER AS WELL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. ' Category:Blog posts